


Дыши

by kaellofangels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Natsu, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaellofangels/pseuds/kaellofangels
Summary: «— Тебе ведь страшно, да? — Нацу не обвиняет. Он никогда не обвинит». AU, в которой Нацу заболел после войны.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 4





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me%21).



— Тебе страшно? — тихий вопрос вылавливает Грея из глубоких раздумий и заставляет вернуться в реальность к Нацу. Грей широко зевает, случайно хрустнув челюстью, и переводит на него взгляд. Он бледен, сильно бледен, и для его смуглого оттенка кожи это заметнее даже сильнее, чем если бы Леви перестала читать книги, а Эрза — любить клубничные торты. Под его глазами темные круги, и Грей скрипит зубами от мысли о том, что Нацу снова не следует указам Полюшки.

— Нет, — он пожимает плечами и улыбается краешком губ, но Нацу не нужно обладать великолепным слухом, чтобы понять, что его парень врет ему. Взгляд огненного убийцы драконов ясно дает понять Грею, что его обман раскрывают в то же мгновение, как слова срываются с языка. Он усмехается, но усмешка получается слишком уж горькой. Грей даже на секунду думает о том, что ощущает этот мерзкий привкус у себя на губах.

— Тебе ведь страшно, да? — Нацу не обвиняет. Он никогда не обвинит. Никогда не делает того, ведь он сам, как никто другой, знает, что происходит у Грея в голове: какие демоны танцуют на костях его мечт и какая буря разрушает его душевное равновесие. Нацу знает, Нацу понимает, ведь он сам одна из жертв злодейки-судьбы.

Голос Нацу мягок и нежен. Грей позволяет себе утонуть в его ласковом бархатистом тоне всего на несколько секунд, и снова открывает глаза — больше не может, не вправе. Только робко сжимает чужие пальцы своими.

— Я не знаю, — тихо отвечает Грей голосом потерянного ребенка. Он не смотрит, но знает, что сейчас на лице Нацу появляется ставшая привычной улыбка: немного болезненная, но нежная и теплая, полная отголосков прошлого, затягивающих в воспоминания. — Я запутался…

Нацу немного дергает его к себе, и Грей послушно склоняется в его сторону. Нацу осторожно устраивает голову на плече Грея и прикрывает немного золотистые глаза, направляя взгляд в окно. Тишину комнаты разрывают только тихое дыхание и тиканье часов.

— Все в порядке, — тихо шепчет Нацу, поглаживая большим пальцем кожу Грея. Размеренное дыхание, нежные прикосновения и ласковый шепот — все это заставляет Грея забываться в себе, теряться, но он не позволяет себе этого. Не сейчас. — Нет ничего дурного в том, что тебе страшно, Грей.

— Есть, — хриплым голосом отвечает Грей. — Я… я не могу бояться тогда, когда нужен тебе.

Нацу замирает. Он несколько мгновений смотрит перед собой, ни на что не реагируя, и даже перестает поглаживать руку Грея. Грей же, поджимая губы, возвращает свой взгляд к окну.  
Нацу глубоко вдыхает.

— Грей…

— Не надо. Не говори ничего, — он передергивает плечами. — Эту твою песню я слышал уже несколько раз, и ты знаешь, как я отреагирую.

— Грей, — твердо повторяет Нацу. — Это не смертельно. Напоминаю, что на тот свет я не собираюсь, я буду жить и никуда не денусь. Ты думаешь, от меня так просто избавиться какой-то там болячкой? Я…

— Нацу, — прерывает его Грей. — Заткнись. Это не смертельно, да, но это может оставить тебя калекой на всю жизнь. Ты слышал, что лекарство готовится быстро, но его ингредиенты настолько редки, что она не уверена, успеет ли изготовить снадобье к нужному сроку.

Нацу поджимает губы. Соглашаться с ним не хотелось, но такова реальность. Болезнь распространяется, и у Нацу остается всего два месяца, прежде чем она начнет сжирать его изнутри.

— И я знаю, что тебе страшно.

Нацу склоняет голову. Грей отстраняется и садится чуть дальше, чтобы удобнее было сверлить его взглядом. Нацу смотрит на свои руки: бледные, с короткими обгрызенными ногтями, со стертыми до крови костяшками, спрятанными под тонким слоем марлевых повязок. И медленно улыбается.

Да. Ему страшно.

Умирать совсем не хочется. Война едва окончилась, угроза пасть героем от собственных рук из-за заклятия Зерефа миновала, и тут словно обухом по голове. Нацу действительно страшно. Потому что это не управляется книгой, это нельзя переделать по собственному желанию, это — внутри него, это — часть него, и эта часть, агрессивная и ненавистная, растет, мечтая о том дне, когда будет объедать Нацу изнутри. Все зависит только от его друзей и лекарки.

— Я… Нацу, я не могу позволить панике взять надо мной верх тогда, когда ты нуждаешься во мне, — Грей мягко касается его щеки, менее теплой, чем обычно, и улыбается так же, как улыбался Нацу ему минутами ранее. Рука кочует с лица к мягким розовым волосам, перебирает их, зарывается. Нацу расслабляется под знакомой лаской и прикрывает глаза.

— С этим все в порядке, Грей. Даже если тебе будет страшно, мне будет, ради кого бороться, — он усмехается и вновь заглядывает прямо в глаза Грея. — Или ты думал, я настолько слаб, что не способен без чьей-либо помощи бороться за свою жизнь?

Грей весело хмыкает.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду. Ты боролся ради меня и душил свой страх, когда мне было плохо. Ты забывал про себя и мчался ко мне, Нацу. Я хочу отплатить тебе тем же. Стать сильным настолько, чтобы защитить тебя от того, что в твоей голове, как это делал ты от меня.

— Тогда дыши, — Нацу улыбнулся. — Мне достаточно и этого.


End file.
